


Winchester Bitch

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester breeds dogs for hunters and is renowned for it. The secret of the breeding is using human bitches and Sam is a little too interested in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winchester Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE WARNING TAGS.

Sam was always curious about it.

It wasn’t something overpowering but a little thought that sat in the back of his head all the time. John Winchester bred hunter dogs, more intelligent than average canines but forever obedient, they were the perfect companion to a lone hunter or partners needing backup. Hunters from all over the country were willing to pay for a Winchester hunting dog and it was the family’s main source of income.

Not many hunters knew the secret of the canines, what made them so intelligent, and Sam wondered sometimes how they’d react if they knew.

Human bitches.

Sam’s dad would pay a woman to let him put the spell on her body and breed her to a dog. He always found women willing for the money but ashamed enough to stay quiet about it. Once when they couldn’t find a good female candidate they had used a guy, the gender didn’t matter since the spell created a canine womb inside the human body either way.

Sam had only seen the breeding once, a few years ago when he woke up and wanted a glass of water. Dean was learning from their father to breed and train the pups already so he was there with his dad. The lady was down on her hands and knees, grunting and the big German shepherd was on top of her, panting and thrusting away. Sam had been at the perfect angle, from between his father and brother’s turned backs he could see the big shiny red cock pumping into her, pounding rhythmically in time to the woman’s moaning.

“The best bitch is more than willing, she’ll want it just as bad as the stud,” his father’s low voice explained and Dean nodded his head silently. Sam quickly tiptoed back to his room then, worried about getting caught being up out of bed. The images of the dog on the woman stayed with him but then it was just new information that his brain wanted to examine, eventually the thoughts slipped from the forefront.

But he still remembered them.

The past few months they had resurface and stayed lingering, making Sam questioning. He was older now, almost fifteen and the memory of the dog and woman breeding was seen in a different light now that he was older, now that he understood sex.

It was a slow build up for him, something that just stacked and stacked until Sam found himself out in the maze of uncle Bobby’s junkyard with Romulus, his german shepherd.

Last year a bitch had given birth to a runt, a tiny pup that lagged behind its siblings and was always on the bottom of the pecking order. Even when he grew up just as big as his siblings, Romulus was never the aggressive go-getter. The rest of the litter trained up and sold but Romulus never did and Sam was secretly grateful for it. He had named Romulus, he had taken extra care of the smaller pup and Sam really cared about him. He had never begged and worked so hard in his life to prove to his dad he could look after the dog. Dean had backed him up too, saying Romulus would be a good stud male rather than having to trick stuck up dog breeders out of their expensive dogs in order to breed the bitch. The logical reasoning was what won their father rather than Sam being happy, but he didn’t care as long as he finally got to have a dog. Romulus was a good stud dog and an amazing hunting partner for them, he was a Winchester.

Sam wondered idly if that made this incest?

Licking his lip nervously he pet the big dog and muttered nonsense to him while his fingers drifted lower and lower. He had seen Dean do this before, warming up a stud he called it and Romulus responded right away when Sam tentatively gripped his furry sheath. The dog humped with a whine, his hips jabbing furiously while Sam’s eyes locked on the pointed pink tip poking passed his fingers. It was slimy and sticky, making his palm wet as it slipped further out and he chewed his lip, speculating what it would feel like inside him. He remembered the bitch from that night vividly, the way the big dog had used her, breed her so hard and Sam wondered if Romulus would be rough on him too, use him as a bitch.

When his dog pulled away Sam let him go, Romulus was watching Sam curiously, not understanding why breeding was being initiated without a bitch and Sam felt bad for confusing his pet.

His hand was soaked and Sam examined his sticky hand, lifting it to his face to cautiously sniff at. The smell was really strong, a mixture of dog and something heavier, the scent of seed maybe. Without thinking about it, Sam parted his lips and licked the semen from his skin, the salty tang not necessarily good in flavor but the thrill of doing it making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Romulus came back to him, sniffing at his hand and cleaning it with Sam, their tongue bumping as Sam scrambled to get the flavor before the dog took it. When his hand was spit clean Romulus gave his mouth a few swipes and Sam shivered, palming his dick and hurriedly pulling it out. With a few shaky strokes, he came, high on the wicked thrill of what he was doing. Romulus even licked at his dick, his long tongue slurping over Sam’s cock and making it twitch. He buried his fingers in his dog’s silky coat and pet him lazily, mind still going over what had just happened. With a little sigh, he tucked himself back into his pants and got up before someone came looking for him.

Which would have been a good idea a while ago since Dean was standing there, watching Sam. The younger Winchester froze, still on his knees and he spotted his brother and realized he had been caught. How much had Dean seen? Based on the way he was watching Sam with stunned eyes, probably enough.

“I…I was just curious,” he whispered hoarsely and his vision blurred with tears of mortification, the one time he did it and of course he got caught.

“S’fine, come on, dinner's almost ready,” Dean replied, easy as you please and he turned back towards the house, his shock suddenly gone. Romulus was on his heels at the mention of dinner. Sam didn’t know what to make of it and he stayed there dumbstruck until Dean called him again. All through dinner he expected his brother to say something but nothing came, not then or in the evening, or even the next day or week.

Sam was just beginning to believe Dean was going to let it go when everything changed.

They left uncle Bobby’s for a case, Dad dropping them off at a rental place on the outskirts of the town nearby where he was going.

“Why couldn’t we stay with uncle Bobby?” Sam asked with a grumble as he hefted his duffel into the single bedroom he and Dean were sharing, the only bedroom in the rundown place.

“Bobby don’t like breeding under his roof,” his dad answered with a curt tone and Sam blinked, glancing at Romulus in surprise. No one had mentioned breeding recently; Dad and Dean usually had to go on the search for a bitch long before any breeding could happen.

“You got all you need?” Dad asked Dean and Sam’s brother nodded, looking confident in the face of his father.

“I expect him to be ready when I get back, two weeks at most,” he instructed and Dean gave the obedient nod before his father turned and left with a quick wave to them both.

“Ready? Romulus already knows how to breed,” Sam frowned, completely and utterly missing it until Dean looked over at him, a strange air suddenly present.

“Not him, you. You’re gonna be his bitch this breeding.”

 

“Before you even start complaining this is going to happen, Dad already decided,” was how Dean greeted him when he came looking for Sam a few hours later. The teenager had run to his room and hidden there after Dean’s staggering announcement.

“We discussed this and kept an eye on you, the way you look at Rom and other dogs, you’re clearly into the idea of it,” he explained with an all-knowing air as he leaned against the doorjamb and watched Sam squirm on the bed.

“This week, I’m gonna figure out if you’re a real bitch or just some wanna be,” he added and Sam frowned, unexpectedly offended by the words, his long speech on why he wasn’t going to let Romulus near him forgotten. He didn’t want to be a bitch, but he wasn’t just pretending. The idea only jumbled up his thoughts. Dean was right, when Sam had considered being with Romulus he had always been in the place of a bitch and not a stud but that didn’t mean he was actually willing to do it.

“I don’t think you need to be babied, do you?” The question was met with an immediate and annoyed ‘no’. Sam wasn’t a little kid anymore and he hated it when his brother and father treated him like he was too young.

“Good, strip down then,” Dean instructed and waited expectantly. Sam felt his face burn and he stubbornly remained seated on the edge of the bed, silently willing Dean to just leave.

His brother gave a sigh before he approached him, reaching out to pull at Sam’s shirt. “It’s been years since you couldn’t undress yourself,” he grumbled, his voice holding an edge of something like disappointment and Sam jerked like he’d been stung. Feeling humiliated and goaded by his brother, he yanked his t-shirt off and kicked his jeans and underwear off as well. Knowing he was doing what Dean wanted but unwilling to be undressed like a child.

“First thing’s first. Rom’s gonna mount you and give it a test run, see if you’re good enough. If you don’t measure up you won’t be allowed to be a bitch,” while he talked Dean pulled the blanket from the bed and forced Sam to get up so he could. When he moved to stand his brother’s hand closed on his shoulder and firmly pushed him down, guiding him to kneel on the floor, completely naked. He felt exposed and vulnerable sitting there on the worn floor with Dean fully dressed and acting so controlling of him out of nowhere. Dean was usually the one who let Sam get away with things but now his voice had the same no-nonsense tone their father used.

“Dad’s pretty keen on this, it’ll be nice to have a constant and trustworthy bitch and stud rather than having to find ‘em and pay them, but if you’re not a decent enough bitch he won’t let you be bred,” while Dean spoke he used a challenging tone but Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew he was being manipulated.

“You went looking for this Sammy, you took Rom out where you hoped no one would see and you gave him a hand job, licked his jizz off your hand and everything,” mortification overtook him and he shook his head even though he knew it was the truth.

“It’s not wrong if you’re a bitch, if you can be a good breeder then it’s a good thing, but you gotta show me that you are. I wanna tell dad that you did well, that you were awesome.” The last few years had been nothing but Sam not being enough for their father. He never trained hard enough, he always put up a fight about moving, he worried too much about school, one thing after another, Sam never got his father’s approval. While he swore to himself he didn’t care he knew he did and his brother’s words only served to point out another reason why Sam should go along with this.

Romulus was prancing around the room, watching them while the tip of his pink cock swung back and forth from its sheath, more inching out eagerly, the dog knew what was happening. His cock dropped lower and Sam watched transfixed as it dribbled, eager to be inside a bitch.

“We both know you wanna Sammy so don’t be a prude to Rom,” Dean instructed, his voice taking on that commanding edge that reminded Sam of their father. He gave Sam a little nudge toward Romulus with his foot.

Sam’s body trembled, but he moved at Dean’s urging and crawled towards the middle of the small room, onto the soft blanket Dean had laid down for him. Romulus rushed to meet him, happy licks as he danced around Sam’s nude form, sniffing and licking eagerly while he was poised on his hands and knees for the animal to inspect.

Romulus was an experienced stud and he knew what to do, he was trained for this and Sam felt something in him twisting with the knowledge of it, this was Romulus’s place and now it was Sam’s too. Despite the disgust he wanted to feel, he felt his cock start to fill out. Romulus circled Sam, looking up at Dean and whining in pleading but knowing better than to go without the signal. The animal shook with excitement and Sam sucked in nervous breaths.

“You gonna be a good bitch Sam? No pulling away and no fighting him once he’s mounted,” the clear strong tone of his brother did something to Sam. The control Dean was displaying and the knowledge that Romulus was trained made him shiver but nod his head once. Sam’s mind was screaming, telling him to get up and leave but his limbs refused to obey, something in him leaping when Dean praised him with a ‘good bitch’ and a pat on the head. If he could do this then his father would be happy with him, for once he’d do something right in John Winchester’s eyes, it was messed up but the thought refused to leave his mind.

Romulus brushed up against him again, pushing his fur against Sam as he sniffed and licked, first Sam’s face, then his shoulder, his hip and then the wet cold nose brushed the inside of his thigh and Sam jumped.

“Easy, shhh, it’s ok,” Dean soothed him, rubbing his back lightly while he took a knee beside Sam. It was rare for Dean to be so touchy and the physical comfort melted Sam, reminded him that he missed the warmth of his brother’s hugs and affection even if he was the one to insist he was too old for them. The soft click of something was the warning he got before cold liquid oozed down the cleft of his behind making him start.

“It’s gonna be ok, it’ll be fine Sammy. We’re just gonna get you ready, open your bitch hole nice and wide to let Rom in,” Dean explained, talking to Sam as he rubbed his fingers around Sam’s asshole and then pressed one in. Romulus was beside himself with glee, pacing around and watching attentively.

Wet noises started up quickly because of all the lube and Sam could hear them too loud in the silence of the room. Squelching sounds as Dean pressed a finger into him and his thumb rubbed along the rim as if coaxing him to open wider. The finger inside him was uncomfortable and burned a little until Dean pulled back and pushed more lube into him, once his insides were made slick Dean eased a second finger in easily and kept pushing at Sam’s entrance, trying to make it wider.

“You gotta relax, let me get you loose,” Dean explained, his voice a little distracted as he fingered his little brother. His digit started pushing in deeper and he kept adding more, pulling at the rim of Sam’s hole and rubbing lube everywhere. Romulus kept out of the way but watched alertly, ears perked and body posture just waiting for the signal.

“Look at him Sammy, he’s wanted this for a long time, not just any bitch but you, he wants’ you, always favored you the most,” when Dean said it Sam choked out a sob and the tears ran down his face, Romulus rushing into licked and sniff at his face whining and trying to comfort. Dean made soothing sounds as well, but his kept fingering Sam, worked his body open.

Sam was confused, he knew it was wrong to want something like this, to be letting his own brother work him open so a dog could fuck him. If anyone off the street ever saw this they’d freak out and he wanted to share that repulsion, he wanted to be normal. But Dean’s fingers felt good, better than his own ever had. Because Sam had fingered himself before, had jerked off with his digits pressed deep, dreaming what a cock would feel like, what Romulus would feel like buried inside him. It was something taboo and sickening, people who think he was sick. But Dean was right there, coaxing his body loose for Romulus and his dad had told Dean to do it, to see if Sam could be a bitch and some part of Sam wanted it. He couldn’t be the good soldier but this; this wasn’t something impossible for him and even if it was fucked up, it was something his family would be proud of him for.

Dean’s fingers pushed up against his prostate and Sam hissed, his body pressing back without his consent in the face the sudden pleasure. His brother chuckled warmly and dropped a light kiss on Sam’s bare shoulder before he eased his fingers back.

“Good Sammy, doing really good,” he praised and Sam couldn't recall how long it had been since he had heard his brother or father say that to him.

“Rom,” Dean called as he coated his palm in lube and Sam watched as Dean jacked the dog’s sheath coaxing more of his red vein covered cock out. He spread the lube on the length generously and the dog allowed it, not trying to lick it off.

“Here we go Sammy,” with one last pat on Sam’s shoulder Dean stood up and backed off so Romulus could take his place behind Sam while he remained on his hands and knees. The dog went for Sam’s hole right away, his nose pressing in hard and his hot breath closely followed by the wet drag of his tongue. Sam cried out and dropped his head, his leg spreading a little so Romulus could really get in there, rimming Sam and making the pleasure in him sing. The dirty thrill making Sam’s cock ache as he acknowledged that physically he had no problem with Romulus taking him.

He wanted to fight it, but he didn’t, the sharp control Dean was using and the gentle coaxes weren’t something he knew how to refuse. He distantly remembered his father saying something about willing bitches being the best and he felt his face burn because he knew he was just that.

“Rom, mount!” The weight made Sam jumped a little but he relaxed quickly and let the dog waddle in closer, felt the wet length press against his thigh and slide up along his ass, leaving a slimy trail of lube and semen.

“Guide him in bitch,” Sam didn’t even hesitate to reach back and do it. He was giving up his virginity to his dog while his big brother was watching. As soon as Romulus took him Sam was going to be a Winchester bitch and he was sick because he wanted it.

The first brush made his ass clench instinctively, but he made himself relax when Romulus pushed again, not jabbing like a common canine but looking with careful pods. The pointed tip slipped between his cheeks and with his hand guiding, the dog found his pucker and pressed in, forcing Sam’s body to let him in.

Once Romulus felt the warm heart envelope the end of his dick, his legs tightened on Sam’s middle and he thrust up hard, sheathing his cock in one lunge and drawing a sudden shout from Sam. He barely fought the urge to crawl away from it as the pain burned inside him. Dean’s hand closed around his neck and Romulus’s paws gripped his middle tighter.

The dog started to thrust right away, instinct overpowering intellect as Sam took each painful slam. He tried to blink away the tears as his backside burned, too full, too fast, but he held on. He wasn't frail and he won’t beg for Dean to stop Romulus like some of the weaker bitches had before.

He ignored the hurt and focused on the good, on the cock inside him, pumping wildly. He could feel his hole stretched wider than he thought it could ever, he could feel the body heat of Romulus through his dick as he pumped into Sam. The entire length was moving rapidly, but Sam could feel it pulsing as well, felt his insides getting warmer and slicker. Romulus was already pumping seed he realized, he had to be and it was warming Sam from the inside out, excess trickling out and down his thighs.

“Good, fucking perfect, you’re doing so good Sammy,” Dean told him and Sam couldn’t lift his head to find his brother, Romulus weight holding him down, his dog’s warm breath on his skin. His arms were already tiring, but he could overlook the little aches, he could do this better then some lady who didn’t even really know Romulus.

Trying to keep his head clear, Sam rolled his hips, tried to push back into the thrusting and Romulus whined, his paws gripping harder as he thought Sam was trying to escape, his slamming got harder, punishing Sam for trying to get away and forcing moans from the boy.

“Just keep still, the best bitch is one who just takes it, understand?” His brother instructed and Sam gave a weak nod.

The pain of it was fading away; his body adjusting and Sam could feel the pleasure of it better. He was panting for air and making breathy sounds as the good started to overpower the ache. The taboo of what he’s doing stacking up with the pleasure, making it better because he wasn’t supposed to do it. Who cared what the world would think, Sam wanted it and his family was fine with it. It felt like an epiphany and he gave a long groan as he reveled in the fact his dog was fucking him with his sibling observing. Sam was going to be a bitch, carry a litter inside him and be his family's breeder.

“Harder- harder Rom, fuck me,” he hissed out, whining and sobbing happily as he felt each deep lunge. He felt out of control and Sam liked it, liked feeling so free from everything that reminded him of what a fuck up he was.

Every movement of the dog on him was nothing but blissful now, each time Romulus thrust hard and Sam’s hole opened wide for him he cried out. It felt so perfect, the thickness inside him as he gasped for it, whimpered and rutted back. Romulus fucked him even rougher when he squirmed under him. He was putting his bitch in its place, reminding Sam that he was being used and he was to keep still and take it. The idea of it only made him hotter. The idea of Romulus fucking him, breeding him made he groan and Sam was eager for it to happen, he and Romulus were gonna breed, Sam would carry his pups. The idea of it without any shame to daunt it made Sam gasp for breath and shiver as his body released, his seed pulsing from his cock while Romulus fucked him, used his bitch.

Just as the high started to saunter down he could feel something pulling on his ass, catching lightly and he realized Romulus was going to knot him. Sam knew about it, had read about it and heard Dean talk about it plenty. But feeling it was something else entirely. The bulge went inside him easily and pulled back from him just a smoothly at first. But it was growing he could feel it pulsing and knew it was going to swell up so big it would get stuck inside him.

“Is Rom knotting?”

Sam nodded his head, desperately grabbing at the blanket and struggling to stay on his hands and knees while his dog took him, filled his insides with the semen that would one day impregnate him. The huge canine cock was pumping already and the knot was forcing more of it out of him, wet loud sounds accompanying each movement and Sam shuddered. Feeling the stretch of his entrance as Romulus forced the knot back into him. When he pulled it back out it hurt, Sam’s body aching as the too big thing pounded his little hole wide. The knot pushed again and Sam hissed out, his body not able to let it back in, but Romulus wouldn’t stop. He pressed harder and his hunches pumped rougher until Sam gave a loud cry, his body invaded with a painful lunge. Romulus tried to pull back but the knot was too swollen now, he gave a few tugs before he gave up and came to a rest above Sam, panting easily and clearly pleased with the bitch under him.

“Rest on your elbows, your hands are trembling,” Dean told him, voice soothing and coaxing has his fingers cupped the back of Sam’s neck and helped him lower his upper body to the blanket. Romulus was trained well and when Sam went down like that the dog swung around so they were ass to ass.

“You’re doing real good Sammy, you just gotta milk him now, squeeze your insides to get all the come out.”

“H-how,” Sam gasped out, feeling surreal as his brother pet him and his dog pumped into him.

“If he’s deep enough he should swell up against your prostate, can you feel something good? Like real good?”

Sam nodded his head, cause he did feel it, could feel a pleasurable throb inside him and his hips wanted to sway.

“Good, Rom knotted you good then, you just gotta tighten up with him, clench down on him each time you feel it, get a rhythm,” while he explained it, Dean stroked Sam’s damp hair and his other hand slid under his bother’s naked body. Wordlessly he took hold of Sam’s cock and started to coax him around again.

“Come on, try and do it Sammy,” his pushed and his brother whimpered but shifted on the floor, spreading his thighs a bit wider. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the pulsing, but he struggled from the weird euphoria and tried to do as asked, he could be a good bitch. When the knot gave a throb he clenched his backside, the first time making Romulus shift and Dean praise him. It wasn’t too hard to find a rhythm and he discovered the harder he clamped down the better it felt. The pulse of pleasure was stronger if he was clenched and he timed it so each pulse made him quiver. Dean stroked him while he was tied to Romulus, pumping two loads from Sam before his dick was too sensitive for it anymore and he begged his brother to stop.

When Romulus started whining Dean warned him the dog was going to pull free soon. The knot did feel smaller so Sam didn’t fight it when his dog pulled away. After a few light tugs, he suddenly gave one hard yank and Sam gasped out as the knot dislodged and his insides were suddenly empty. He slumped to the blanket and felt the strange sensation of his asshole stretched, his insides loose and sloppy. Romulus was sniffing at him right away, giving his hole a gentle cleaning, his tongue rough on his oversensitive hole.

“You ok?” Dean asked him as he gently rolled Sam onto his back and started to wipe him down with a warm wet cloth. The best answer Sam could give was a weak little nod and Dean accepted it.

“You’re not torn or anything, which is really good,” His finger prodded carefully and Sam still tensed at the touch, feeling a sudden rush trickle out of him. He tried to clench to stop it, but it only made more come.

“It’s fine, we’ll plug you up for now so it won’t make a big mess, do you wanna shower or go right to bed?”

“Bed,” he answered instantly, knowing all he wanted was cool sheets and sleep.

Dean eased something into him, much smaller than Romulus had been but big enough to act as a stopped and keep the dog semen inside him. His brother wiped him down again and then helped Sam get into the bed with the blanket still on it. He slipped between the cool sheets and familiar scent gratefully, snuggling into his pillow and sighing when Dean’s fingers carded through his hair.

“You did really good tonight, and Sammy, if you really don’t wanna do this we’re not gonna make you so don’t worry, just get some sleep,” he promised and Sam sleepily nodded, his brain barely registering it, he was asleep before Dean even left the room.

Later in the night his bed shifted and Sam woke up as Romulus crawled in with him, squeezing himself into the small bed with Sam. Normally he wasn’t allowed on the bed but Sam didn’t care and no one was telling him to push him down so he just curled an arm around his dog and let sleep take him again.

 

“Hey Dad…we’re doing good, no problems here,” Dean grinned, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use both hands to finish cutting up the meat for dinner. “Nah, he’s doing fine, no issues…yeah…I figured as much, but we’ll figure it out later…yeah, no problem…we’ll be ready then…see ya,” he said in parting and turned the phone off. Cleaning his hands, Dean went looking for his brother and found him the bedroom.

“Dad called,” he announced and Sam managed to raise his head, eyes half focused while his body bounced under Romulus. “We’re moving again so you two are gonna have to put it on hold for a little while and help me pack up.”

Sam dropped his head and gave a whimper but didn’t show any care about them moving, it wasn’t like he was going to school these days or anything. Romulus gave a sharp thrust and he gasped out, feeling the sweet sting as the knot slid home to tie them.

“I take it you two just knotted?” Dean asked and the dog above him gave a whimper, probably looking contrite but Sam didn’t bother, too caught up in the perfect pulsing deep inside him, filling him and warming in a way nothing else ever could.

“Fine, I’ll do the packing and finish making dinner all on my own,” Dean grumbled but his tone didn’t hold any real anger, he sounded amused even.

“I’m spoiling you and I know it but once you deliver…” he threatened but Sam knew it was empty, ever since he’d become a bitch his brother and father both coddled him. They pat his head and gave him affection like a pet, let him sleep in and slack off as he pleased. Once he and Romulus had bred successfully they’d become even more doting on him and Sam ate up all the open affection.

He didn’t even miss school if he wanted academics Dean would take him to the library and would print off essay questions for him, always able to find something to keep Sam preoccupied. Dean was his primary keeper and he took the duty seriously, always right there when Sam needs him.

His dad didn’t train Sam as hard anymore either, just enough to keep him fit and able to protect himself. Their rocky relationship had transformed completely, the more dog like Sam acted the more his dad treated him like one, pet him and praised him with words he’d never have given one of his soldiers.

As a bitch, he had his family wrapped around his finger in a way he could never have as a normal boy. It seemed stupid now that he ever hesitated to be a bitch. His life was nothing but leisure and sex as he pleased; all he had to focus on was staying healthy and being a good breeder.

And Sam could do that he thought with a little smile as his hands cupped his large belly, his first litter packed in there, only days from being born and Sam couldn't wait to meet his puppies.


	2. Winchester Breeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has accepted his place as a bitch for his families dog breeding but when his stud is out of commission, Sam has to take a new mate and who better then one of his own pups?

Romulus got hurt during a hunt.

The first werewolf they got easily enough but the second was completely unexpected. It knocked the wind out of Sam and tossed Dean across the clearing in seconds. Dad couldn’t get his gun up fast enough and the monster pinned him, the two wrestling and the werewolf winning. But then Romulus was there, ripping at its face and the monster turned on the dog. Dad got his gun and put two silver bullets in the things head right away but Romulus was already making pained whimpers, curled in a bloody heap.

They took him to the nearest vet and claimed it was a bear, the three Winchesters sitting in a waiting room at three in the morning to find out if their dog was gonna survive. When Sam couldn’t fight back the tears anymore his dad didn’t get mad like he expected. He just wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled him close, telling him it was ok for him to be upset, it was different for Sam. It made perfect sense to because it was different, Romulus wasn’t just Sam’s pet, he was also his lover. Together him and Romulus had two litters of the last three years, they were closely bonded.

Romulus nearly lost his back leg and even then it was a huge mess of stitches. The vet was very clear that Romulus would never be a hunting dog again and Sam was terrified about what that would mean. But his dad didn’t say anything about giving Romulus up or anything worst, he just packed them all in the car and drove across three states to uncle Bobby’s place. The entire time Sam sat in the back with Romulus’s head on his lap, petting him and making sure he had his painkillers and lots of water to drink.

His dad managed a whole week before he needed to hunt again and Sam didn’t bat an eye when him and Dean left for two weeks to work a case, no one ever having to say anything because they all knew Sam was staying with Romulus. Uncle Bobby never liked that Sam was a breeding bitch, he’d argued a lot about it in fact. But he’d never been able to throw Sam and Dean out when they needed him and the gruff old man was kind to Sam as he nursed Romulus. It must have been hard for him knowing Romulus was Sam’s stud but he kept quiet on the matter and just helped Sam get his dog back in good health.

Nearly a month after the attack Sam’s father was ready to start hunting again, to go a lot furtherer then a state over. Sam knew he was going as well and that Romulus was staying. It wasn’t something he could even argue; he knew it was the ideal situation for the dog. Romulus would have a warm bed and a safe place to spent the rest of his days with a master who would be kind to him and slip him scraps all the time. More importantly he was in a home where Sam would see him again, where he could visit. But knowing it was right didn’t mean it was any easy to say goodbye to him.

 

Zeppelin was from Sam’s first litter and probably the sixth dog Dean had named ‘Zeppelin’. He was a good hunting dog and Pastor Jim had taken him and Jasper. Sam always got attached to his pups and would cry quietly when it was time for them to be sold. Dean had always made a point to try and find buyers for the pups that the family would see again, so Sam knew the goodbyes weren’t forever. Their father didn’t like Sam getting too close to the pups but he allowed it since it meant so much to Sam and the boy rarely asked for anything these days. Jasper was from Sam’s second litter and Pastor Jim had taken him since he needed a little more training and working alongside his sibling would help him. But now they were both strong hunters and Pastor Jim was overwhelmed with two large breed dogs. 

Both Zeppelin and Jasper rushed to the Impala when they first got there and Sam was happy to see his pups again, the dogs both recognizing their mama right away. It was an unexpected development in Sam becoming a bitch but it was also useful. While the dogs were obedient to their owners, they never forgot Sam as their mother and showed him care and loyalty.

“You must have babied them something awful,” Pastor Jim teased as Sam knelt on the ground and pet both his sons. “They way they get so excited to see you, it’s like Dean and John are second fiddle to Sammy,” everyone laughed and Sam wanted to make a comment about Sam being the one who went through labor for them but he kept silent because Pastor Jim had no idea about how the Winchesters bred their dogs.

“Is it really ok for us to take one of them?” He asked instead and the older man gave Sam an easy nod.  
  
“Of course it is, these two end up fighting more then hunting half the time and Zep has more energy then I can handle, he’ll do good with you boys to keep up with him.”

 

Zeppelin really was an energetic dog, he would spend the day on a hunt and then still want to play when they got back to the motel. Dean usually ended up running him in the evenings, driving in the Impala down dirt roads with Zeppelin trailing after him.

“You know Dad’s thinking about breeding again,” Dean mentioned one night when Sam went with him on a late night run. They were in the car, driving slow down a farm road with Zeppelin chasing after them at an easy pace.

“Would we head back to uncle Bobby’s?”

“No, him and dad had a fight couple nights ago over the phone,” the elder Winchester admitted, shifting uncomfortably in a way that brought Sam’s full attention to him.

“…what about?”

“Bobby got Rom fixed,” Dean admitted and Sam let out a little pained sound.

“Sorry Sammy, I never thought, I mean we all knew Bobby didn’t like your breeding but I didn’t think he’d do something like that.”

Sam nodded his head weakly his head spinning with the knowledge that Romulus would never be his stud again. He slumped back in the seat and tried to understand why his uncle Bobby would do that to him, betray him like that.

“You ok?” Dean asked with worry, his hand dropping on Sam’s knee and the teenager immediately took it and entwined their fingers. 

“At least Bobby with always take good care of him,” he managed to point out with a weak smile but Dean didn’t buy the cover, squeezing Sam’s hand tightly.

 

Up until then Sam had never really had any issues with being a breeding bitch. He’d taken to it with a sense that it was right for him, that it was his place. But now that his father was talking about breeding him again the idea of a strange dog on his back bothered Sam. Zeppelin sensed his tension and stuck close to him, on guard duty while Sam tried to convince himself that a good bitch wouldn’t be so stuck up, it was just breeding. 

But when Dean brought a stud dog over Sam couldn’t do it. The german shepherd was a stranger to him and as hard as he wanted to, he couldn’t spread his legs for the male. Before his brother could get upset, everything went crazy. Dad had taken Zeppelin for a walk while Sam was bred in the hotel but the dog had gotten away and rushed back, knowing another male was mounting Sam. Dean checked when they heard the scratching and whining at the door and Zeppelin charged passed him and immediately attacked the other dog. It was brutal and one sided, a trained hunter against a coddled pure bred. It took both Dean and Dad to get the two males apart and it was clear who had won, the stud dog was bitten up and bleeding badly while Zeppelin wasn’t even limping. Sam’s son made his way over to him and he held the dog in place, the male giving him a whine and lick, as if he knew that Sam didn’t want that strange dog on him.  

“You saved me,” he told him in a soft whisper and nuzzled the male’s neck, hugging him close. When Sam looked up Dean was watching them, a calculating look that made Sam freeze up. But then they had to take the other dog to a vet right away so Dean’s attention was pulled away. Sam should have known better then to have thought for a second nothing would have come from it.

 

They switched towns and ended up in a shabby rental unit. While they visited people or stayed in hotels Sam had to be a like a normal person, but now that they were tucked into a rental with privacy, he unpacked all his stuff and then went looking for Dean, a worn leather collar in his hands.

Neither his brother nor father so much as blinked when Sam came and offered it to Dean. Once he took it, Sam went on his knees and his brother put it on him, signaling that Sam could be what he truly was. Without any shame at all, he stretched out and padded away on all fours. Zeppelin was passed out on the old couch in the living room and Sam eased himself on it as well, cuddling in close to the male and letting sleep take him.

He woke when his dad ushered the dogs off the couch, Zeppelin jumped down at once and Sam moving more slow, still half awake. His father’s hand brushed his hair as he pat Sam on the head and the boy didn’t hesitate to push into the warm touch. Once his father was settled Sam was content to stretch out on the floor, pushed up against his father’s legs until Dean called him.   

“Come on, up boy,” Dean directed and Sam got up the bed, holding still as his sibling stripped him down. He expected Dean to redress him in sleeping clothing and so jumped when his brother’s fingers went between his legs. Dean gave him a soothing sound in reassuring as he rubbed his slicked finger’s to Sam’ breeding hole, pressing a digit in and prepping Sam.

It took him a second to realize what was happening.

There was no stud dog and his father was relaxing in the living room, not going to pick one up. But Sam looked over and saw Zeppelin looking back at him, his gaze the same as when he begged for scraps, he saw something and he wanted it.

Sam wanted to speak out, to tell Dean he didn’t want to but bitches didn’t talk and with his collar on that was exactly what Sam was. So instead he could only whimper and try to squirm away from his brother’s fingers.

“Sammy,” Dean warned him sharply and the bitch winced under the stern tone but tried again to get away. The sudden blow on his ass made him cry out, clutching the bedding under him as his brother spanked him with hard slaps.

“Enough bitch, we both know you want it, you’ve been without a dog’s cock for months now and I know how much you fucked around with Romulus, let him pound you all the time even though you two weren’t breeding,” Dean said with his master tone, Sam whimpering but unable to disobey as his brother returned to fingering his breeding hole open.

“You’re a cock slut Sammy and anyone will do, I’m gonna watch you take Zep, your own pup is gonna put a litter in you,” with a choked noise Sam shook his head in denial but he knew already it would pointless. Dean was his master when it came to these things and if this was what he wanted then it was going to happen. To add to his own humiliation Sam felt his cock filling out, his body fine, eager even for the breeding.

“Me and dad talked about it, checkout how the spell works, inbreeding’s not gonna matter with magic involved, you’ll have a healthy litter,” Dean explained to him soft soothing tones, his hand rubbing the small of Sam’s back when the boy started up with sniffles. “How can you be upset to give your son this when you’re such a little whore for my dick? You can suck and fuck your brother but your pup can’t get in on it?”

Sam didn’t have a reply for that and he just remained there on the bed, waiting on his hands and knees as Dean slicked up his hole and made him ready for breeding.

“Alright, get down now, dogs don’t fuck on the bed,” Dean ordered, stepping back and reaching for a rag to clean his hands. Sam trembled but didn’t protest, getting off the bed and going on the thick rug that Dean took with them all the time, it was where Sam usually slept when he was a bitch.

Zeppelin wasn’t overeager like Romulus would get before breeding, the male was completely calm and poised, watching Sam intently and it was a little intimidating.

“You’ve probably hurt his feelings, made him think you don’t want him,” the messed up part was it could be true. The Winchester dogs were high above normal canine intelligence and could comprehend complicated orders; Zeppelin probably understood that Sam had tried to escape being bred to him.

“Apologizes to him.”

With a soft whine Sam padded over to the dog, butting his head to the bigger male’s chest. The soft fur tickled his cheek as he rubbed along the dog, nudging under Zeppelin’s chin with his nose, a sign of submission. The dog accepted it and gave Sam a few licks, his tail wagging finally as Sam rubbed up along his side and pushed his backside closer for his pup to take scent of.

“Show how much you want him Sammy, use your mouth,” the order made the boy flush red, he’d only done that a few times and was always embarrassed by it. A breeding bitch would just let a dog take him and pump him full of pups, a cock slut was the one who’d go crawling under a dog and take him in their mouth, that desperate.

Zeppelin held still as Sam did just that, dropping low and crawling under his dog so he could press his face into the furry belly. Well aware Dean was watching him, and despite his embarrassment Sam was still achingly hard, he nosed at Zeppelin’s sheath, his tongue wiggling out to press at the slit and coaxed the pointed tip out. Sam closed his eyes and worked by feeling, letting the warm cock ease from the sheath and right into his sucking mouth. Sam swallowed at the wet trickle already spurting and pressed his face harder to encourage more of the cock out. The taste of a dog was different from how Dean tasted but neither were good or bad, the fact that Sam had them in his mouth was usually enough to make the flavors good if only for the dirty wrong factor of it.

When Zeppelin suddenly shoved forward, the entire length of this cock dropping from his sheath Sam gagged, trying to pull back but the dog humped his face, following furiously and jamming the entire cock down his throat. Sam’s mouth hung open gagging nosily as the dog whined and slammed at his face roughly. Clenching his eyes tight Sam tried to just take it, holding his mouth slack and letting his own pup fuck his face. The salty taste of come kept pulsing and Sam gulped at it but the majority of it ran down his chin, the strong scent of the dog filling his nose while fur brushed over his face. When Sam’s stomach started heaving he dropped down, feeling the cock slide away as he gagged and gasped for air, laying on the floor with Zeppelin standing over him, the tip still dribbling come onto Sam.

Dean was seated on the edge of the bed, his pants opened as he jerked off watching them. Without a word he gave Sam a look and the boy whimpered but rolled onto his stomach, getting up on his hands and knees and waiting for his pup to sniff at his ass with interest.

“Zep’s a new breeder so I put some pheromones in your lube, it should be enough to let him figure out you’re a bitch to be bred.”

The big dog did seem to understand because he sniffed as Sam’s hole, his cold nose making the boy start a little as the dog pressed between his cheeks and lapped at the wet pucker. Biting his lip Sam dropped his head and felt his cock twitch at the idea of his own son taking him, it was wrong but then that was part of why it was so exhilarating he thought.

“Offer you ass better, let him know you want it,” Dean instructed and Sam nudged back into the animal’s nose, whimpering when the hot breath ghosted over his ass just before the wet swipe of his tongue came. Sighing out the teenager waved his backside, pulling away a touch so the dog would follow, making the male eager to stud. Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled at his pup, making happy sounds to let Zeppelin know he was wanted, that Sam was ready and wanting for him.

“All right Zep,” Dean called the animal’s attention as he approached them. He knelt down and Sam watched as he pet the dog a little. “It’s easy, you get up on the bitch’s back then ride him till you knot, instinct should do all the work,” he explained before he pat Sam on the back soothingly before moving away and letting Zeppelin mount Sam clumsily.

As Zeppelin’s front legs dug painfully into Sam’s middle, too inexperience to know how to grip, Dean reached between them and helped the dog get into Sam’s slicked hole, the dog shoving too low and awkwardly to find it on his own. Sam couldn’t fight a sudden cry as the dog slid home, thrusting his full length into him at once. Zeppelin was bigger then Romulus had been, his cock far thicker and Sam’s body burned as his hole was stretched to take him, the animal not giving Sam any time to adjust. But he accepted the dog’s control over him - he was a bitch after all - and he lifted his ass into each lunge, taking what his own pup was giving him. Zeppelin’s paws were still digging into him painfully, his back leg lifting along Sam’s thigh and leaving scratches as he shifted about, too new to fucking. What he lacked in experience though he made up with enthusiasm, he fucked Sam harder then any man or dog had before. The teenager had to go to his elbows and brace himself to keep from being shoved into the floor, Zeppelin slamming away brutally. The pain that accompanied the harsh breeding wasn’t enough to really hurt but somehow the edge of it made the feeling of it more… vivid.

“Fuck, he’s really giving it to you huh?” Dean muttered his voice amused as Sam could only cry out, loud sharp sounds each time the dog drove into him. Excess come was running down Sam’s thighs, dripping off his skin each time Zeppelin pulled back. The knot was already notable, Sam could feel his hole forced too wide each time his son moved. He could feel the entire length, deep inside him, pushing even deeper and swelling up bigger with each thrust.

“Try and keep the knot on the inside,” came Dean’s order, both stud and bitch obeying. Sam could feel it pulsing as it filled out, still small enough to rub around inside him and making him sob out in pleasure. Zeppelin’s paws slid a little lower on Sam’s middle and the curled tightly, holding the teenager close to him as the dog gave short furious thrusts, the knot pushing in and staying there.

“Good boy Sammy, look at you taking Zep’s cock like a desperate bitch, I told you any cock would do it for you but I guess I should say any Winchester cock huh? Rom was family and you loved getting it from him, you got all prissy with that other stud but Zep jumps up on you and you’re back to being a total slut.”

Sam couldn’t deny it because it was true, the hesitation he felt with the strange dog wasn’t there with Zeppelin, while Sam had faltered because of their blood but that had been different and easy forgotten.

“Position low so the knot gets in deep, I don’t think Zep’s got it far enough,” Dean told Sam and the boy obeyed, sliding down so his head and shoulders rested on the floor while his ass was still high up. He reached back and pulled at Zeppelin’s hind leg, making his step forward a little and the knot slid down further inside him. The dog’s hips were still moving, short and fast strokes as the knot swelled. Sam could already feel the pulse of semen from the dog’s cock inside him, pumping into the very body that had bared him.

Sam felt shameful but desperately excited as he laid there with a collar around his neck, dog semen on his face and his throat burning from the face fucking. His ass poised up high with his own pup knotted in him, pulsing and twitching as he came inside Sam, put his next litter inside him, he own son breeding him. Without touching himself, Sam whimpered and came, his cock pumping white streaks on his stomach and the floor as he shuddered.

“I think we all know how you feel about being Zep’s bitch,” his brother teased voice not mean but warm, approving even as Sam whimpered. The big dog had stopped moving now and stood over Sam panting, his cock filling Sam up as he stayed there under him, obediently taking what was given.

When Dean knelt beside his face he didn’t hesitate to get up a little and open his mouth. His brother’s cock was blunt and thicker at the head then a dogs and it slipped passed his lips with a twitch, precome hitting his tongue as Dean gave a little grunt.

“Wish I could fuck you after Zep but not while you’re breeding, it’ll fuck the spell up,” he muttered and his hips moved in hard little shoves, using Sam’s face the same way Zeppelin had. The younger brother just tried to angle his head the right way and kept his mouth slack, sucking away as Dean rocked into his mouth.

“After the pups come me and Zep will have some fun with you, gonna take turns fucking your face and mouth over and over,” he promised, hips jerking forward erratically and Sam did his best to suck harder, knowing his brother was going to get off right away. Dean’s hands cupped his head and gripped his hair, holding Sam still so he could pump into his mouth. Sam let his eyes fall closed as he just took in the sensations. The sweet ache of his hole forced so wide, locked tightly with his own pup as the dog stood over him, impregnating his own mother. There were numerous scratches on Sam’s thighs and stomach, his elbows and knees had rug burn but those aches and pains only made him proud. Sam was a bitch and he was a damn good one, taking a stud’s knot while sucking a dick down. When his brother’s hands gripped his hair painfully tight Sam just started to swallow, feeling the cock in his throat twitching as Dean came with a grunt. He shoved at Sam’s face, mashing himself against him roughly with hitched breaths as he climaxed. Sam just concentrated on breathing through his nose and swallowing everything as his bother filled his mouth. After a few long seconds Dean drew back slowly, his grip going gentle as his cock came from Sam’s mouth with a wet sound, spit hanging from the length. Without being prompted too, Sam set about licking it clean, nuzzling the messy cock against his face lovingly as Dean pet his hair.      

“Good boy, Sammy.”

 

They stayed in the rental for two weeks. Their dad predictably lasted only a few days before going off to a near by hunt but he left in good spirits, happy to see Sam accepting a new stud. The few days that their father had been around he’d seen plenty of Sam getting bred by Zeppelin. The dog was utterly insatiable now that he had a taste and Dean gave them the go ahead to mate freely in order for Sam to conceive. Four or five times a day Sam was taken all over the house. In the living room one evening with Dean and their father watching tv as Zeppelin and Sam laid on the floor sleeping. The big dog had gotten up, stretched and then woken Sam up, getting him up on his hands and knees barely awake until he felt the stretch of a cock in his hole. Dean and dad hadn’t blinked an eye, watching the tv as Sam was taken right there. Zeppelin did it a few times in the kitchen too, always climbing up on Sam’s back as he crawled around on all fours. All of them had a laugh on how randy he was and Sam would give a few token protests but never really minded that his pup was so eager. A few times Sam would go down on his belly to be a tease but Zeppelin quickly figured out how to hook his paws on Sam’s hips and yank him back up. He ended up spending his time naked mostly since the dog had ripped a few of his jean getting them down by yanking them with his teeth.

“He’s gonna be crazy protective of you once you’re carrying his pups,” Dean mentioned one night, watching as Zeppelin laid behind where Sam was sprawled out exhausted on the floor, the dog meticulously grooming Sam’s recently fucked hole. Zeppelin was always on top of things like that, cleaning Sam up, never trying to take his food and giving up the best sleeping spots without a growl. Sam loved Romulus but he couldn’t deny how much he liked the care Zeppelin gave him, so like how Dean and Dad showed their affection.

Sam gave a sigh, feeling the soothing tongue of his son along his thigh and the warmth of the space heater Dean had gotten since Sam was usually naked and down on the floor these days. It was fucked up, the life he led, but he felt loved and cherished right then and in the end that was what mattered to Sam.

He was a breeding bitch for his family and he was happy that way.

 


End file.
